Two Boys and a Train
by scarves and ink
Summary: Draco wishes he had the compartment to himself.  Harry wishes Draco would take a nap.  General naptime goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Draco wished his compartment was empty. He'd been so worried about starting term the next day that he'd barely gotten any sleep. His father had noticed the dark circles under his eyes, even under the cosmetic charm he'd used to hide them. He dismissed the thought; he didn't need a headache too. Draco casually glanced to his side where Harry Potter sat. Harry seemed perfectly composed, despite having Draco as his compartment buddy. They'd been obliged to sit together when it seemed all the other seats on the train were full of giggling, shrieking first years. They wouldn't even have had to sit so close, except the other cushioned seat was stacked with all of Draco's luggage that wouldn't fit in the upper shelves. Draco leaned back in the plush seat of the compartment, the train's hum and gentle rocking lulling him into sleep…

With a snap he opened his eyes. He had started to lean toward Harry. With a purposeful motion he leaned back up and looked out the window, wishing away his fatigue. The gentle hills were so smooth… the sky such a peaceful blue…

* * *

Harry didn't really mind sharing a compartment with Draco. All this business of being sworn enemies wasn't such a big deal when no one else was around. Harry surveyed the stacks of suitcases with vague curiosity. Did Draco really need all that stuff for the fall term? What Draco really needed was a good nap, not thirty different pair of robes. Harry looked to his left and out of the window, his blasé move still allowing him to see the shadows under Draco's eyes, and how his head was starting to bob with fatigue. Draco was leaning back against the seat, his body sliding slowly toward Harry. He caught himself in time however, and cleared his throat as he looked out the window. 'He really looks tired,' thought Harry. It didn't take long before Draco's eyes were closed again, his breathing slow.

Harry scooted a little closer, and this time as Draco began tipping toward him it rested on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed a little, amazed at the proximity he and his sworn enemy were sharing. Draco's silvery hair stood in stark contrast to Harry's black robes, and for the first time Harry noticed how fine and soft it seemed. He noticed the way Draco's hair smelled like expensive hair potion, and that he didn't seem to weigh enough. Most of all he realized that it was going to be very awkward when Draco woke up. With a small sigh of resignation he leaned his head against Draco's to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stirred from the first really good nap he'd had in weeks with a strange feeling of trepidation. Could it have resulted from letting his guard down? Was he just unused to the warm and comfortable feeling of an afternoon nap? No, Draco thought, it had to deal with his dark haired pillow snoring softly beside him. Draco lifted his head off Harry's shoulder slowly to avoid waking him, and smoothed down his hair that had grown a little poofy on one side. His heart was racing in a singularly upsetting way, and stubbornly refused to calm down even after breathing deeply for several minutes. How had this happened! Draco scooted as far as possible from Harry's blissfully unaware form and took stock of the situation. How should he respond? Should he act as though nothing had happened? Unfortunately for Draco's nerves, he did not have a chance to address these questions. Harry stirred a little to his right and, with a far less suave recovery than Draco, yawned. Perhaps he just wouldn't mention it, thought Draco miserably.

* * *

Harry, unbeknownst to Draco, had been awake for several minutes already. And he hadn't moved. He told himself it was because moving too quickly could frighten Draco into hexing him by mistake. In reality he knew Draco needed as much sleep as he could get. Harry looked out the window over Draco's head. The green hills they'd been passing before Harry had fallen asleep had given way to a wilder terrain; they would be to Hogwarts soon. He looked down at his sleeping companion, whose pale eyelashes had started to flutter. Thinking fast, Harry closed his eyes and decided to feign sleep. His ploy seemed to be working, and through a cracked eye he could see Draco move slowly off his shoulder. Harry continued his soft snoring, consciously grateful for all the practice he'd had deceiving the Dursleys while he was working on his homework over school breaks. After a few more seconds of Oscar-worthy faking, Harry dramatically stirred and broke out in a huge yawn. Blinking his eyes, Harry looked around the compartment of the train, "bleary" eyes fixing on a bouffant haired Draco.

"We nearly there?" Harry asked, ignoring Draco's incredulous stare.


End file.
